


Stitches

by NedMalone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt Remus Lupin, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Remus is wounded but Sirius got it, avant que Remus ne parte espionner les loups-garous, comme Remus n'a pas d'autre endroit où vivre, domestic wolfstar, pendant que Sirius est bloqué dans la maison de Grimmauld Place, suite logique, ça se passe entre les tomes 4 et 5 je pense ?
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NedMalone/pseuds/NedMalone
Summary: Remus n'aime pas les aiguilles, mais quand tout le sang de son corps essaye de s'enfuir par la déchirure sur son épaule, il faut bien qu'il se résigne.Ce texte faisait parti du whumptober 2019, bla bla blaTW : description peu détaillée d'une plaie, sang, aiguille, cicatricesPS : J'aimerai que Rowling brûle sur un bûcher, et ses propos venimeux sur des sujets qui ne la concerne ni de près ni de loin devraient lui donner envie de s'enterrer sous un rocher et de demander pardon à genoux. Enfin, je veux dire, enjoy ce one-shot !
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, wolfstar - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	Stitches

-Il n’y a pas moyen que tu t’approches de moi avec ce truc entre les mains… 

-Et il n’y a aucune chance pour que je te laisse te vider de ton sang sur ce tapis -ma foi magnifique- sans intervenir. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas gâcher la seule chose que j’apprécie un tant soit peu dans cette maison !

-Usage d’argument fallacieux, tu ne m’auras pas par la persuasion, Sirius, marmonna Remus en prenant garde à ne pas s’approcher d’un centimètre. 

A l’autre bout de la pièce, toisant Sirius du haut de la dernière parcelle d’égo disponible, Remus Lupin serrait compulsivement sa manche imbibée de sang. Ce geste était-il entièrement nerveux, ou bien avec lui résidait-il l’espoir fou d’endiguer l’hémoglobine qui dégoulinait des trois déchirures qui ornaient son bras droit ? Sirius ne savait quelle option était la plus désespérante. Néanmoins, Sirius marquait bel et bien un point : le sang qui gouttait de la blessure du loup-garou commençait à former une maigre tâche carmin entre les fibres crème du tapis, qui, sans intervention, menaçait de se transformer en flaque. Malgré sa grande connaissance des effets de trop grande perte de sang sur le métabolisme, et une petite voix dans sa tête qui lui chuchotait que « là, le taux de perte est un peu trop grand pour être complétement négligé », Remus se fichait bien de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Toute son attention était tournée vers le regard froid de l’aiguille qui se balançait entre les doigts de Sirius, vers ce crochet tordu qui le lorgnait de son œil de cyclope. Remus secoua la tête, recula encore d’un pas, se cogna à la table (parce que le monde tanguait un peu, il fallait l’avouer), et se calla contre le papier-peint déchiqueté du mur de la cuisine. 

-Hors de question que cet engin de malheur me troue la peau, Sirius, tu m’entends ? Ça va cicatriser tout seul, il faut juste laisser le temps à la blessure de-

-De quoi ? Laisser le temps à ta blessure de quoi ? De s’infecter ? De devenir purulente et verte, pour qu’on aille te faire couper le bras à St. Mangouste ? Je savais bien que j’aurais dû t’accompagner hier soir … 

La culpabilité dans la voix de Sirius, ainsi que son expression sincèrement désolée, amenèrent un goût amer dans la bouche de Remus.

-Ne sois pas ridicule. Ca fait des années que mes lunes sont devenues trop violentes. Même avec ton aide, je me serais quand même mordu, et sans potion tue-loup il est plus que certain que je t’aurais au minimum blessé, voire tué. 

-Alors si je ne peux pas t’aider pendant la pleine lune, laisse-moi te soigner après !

Il était tombé dans un piège. Oups. La seule réaction possible dans ce genre de situation, et Remus l’utilisa à cet instant précis, résidait dans un savant Hmpf ! outré qu’il envoya à Sirius, suivit d’un regard agacé en direction du plafond. Sirius laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps, sans même grogner lorsque la boîte des premiers secours heurta son genou en un bruit désagréable. Il lui fallait trouver une autre solution, sinon Remus allait vraiment se dessécher comme une momie sans qu’il ne puisse rien faire. Un autre argument plein de bon sens fera-t-il l’affaire ?

-J’imagine que je n’ai plus qu’à attendre que tu tombes dans les pommes pour pouvoir te transporter tout seul jusqu’à la salle de soin ? 

-Oui, super idée. 

-Remus ! 

La boîte en fer atterrit en un clang ! dissonant sur la table en bois au verni craquelé, vite rejoint par la maudite aiguille qui choisit de se ficher entre deux veines claires. Remus, un peu surpris par la tournure qui prenaient les événements, resta planté sur ses deux pieds, à observer d’un œil un peu craintif l’héritier des Black s’approcher de lui en longues foulées rapides. Enfin, après une courte éternité, Sirius fut devant lui, et il usa de son arme la plus déloyale, la plus machiavélique et la plus batârde de toutes.   
Il sourit, et posa sa main en coupe sur la joue de Remus. 

Les neurones du loup-garou court-circuitèrent tous en même temps alors que la chaleur traversait sa peau pour s’enrouler autour de son cœur. Il était cloué au sol, englué sur place et prisonnier du regard tendre posé sur lui. Mais par Merlin, jamais Remus n’avait vu de cage aussi belle. Sans attendre l’inévitable commentaire de Sirius, Remus fondit dans l’étreinte, son front se logeant naturellement dans le creux de l’épaule du Black. Que c’était bon de ressentir sa chaleur ! Que c’était agréable de pouvoir se repaître de sa présence, lui qu’ils avaient retenu loin de lui pendant si longtemps ! Les bras de Sirius se refermèrent sur lui à l’instant où leurs peaux entrèrent en contact, et une main vint se poser dans ses cheveux pour les lui caresser doucement. Ils restèrent perchés là, au milieu de la cuisine miteuse, accrochés l’un à l’autre, avalant goulûment chaque miette d’attention que l’autre lui donnait, comme s’ils avaient peur de se réveiller et de se rendre compte, l’un dans sa cellule et l’autre dans une cabane brisée au fond des bois, que tout ceci n’avait été en fin de compte qu’un beau rêve. Et ils auraient pu rester longtemps ainsi. Néanmoins, des doigts hésitants vinrent se presser en-dessous de la plaie toujours suintante, comme un rappel à l’ordre prononcé à contre-cœur. Remus grogna en signe de désaccord, et se blottit un peu plus contre Sirius. 

-Je suis fatigué, Padfoot…

-Je sais Moony, murmura une voix dans son oreille. Je sais. Je pense que Kreatur doit garder quelques fioles de potions anesthésiantes quelque part dans son bazar. Ça pourrait te faire du bien ? 

-Grlmh. Peut-être. 

Il entendit un claquement prêt de son oreille, et lorsqu’il releva la tête, Sirius le regardait en souriant, une flasque de verre remplie d’un liquide verdâtre dans la main. Remus soupira avec plus d’intensité, arracha la fiole des mains de Sirius, fit sauter le bouchon de liège bien plus fort qu’il n’était nécessaire, et sans sourciller renversa sa tête en arrière pour laisser le flot amer et visqueux descendre dans sa gorge. C’était horrible, même en prenant en comparaison la potion tue-loup. Il ne fit pas attention au rictus amusé que Sirius essayait de cacher face à sa grimace de dégoût, et renvoya la fiole en verre désormais vide là où elle avait été prise, et tant pis si Kreatur piquait une crise lorsqu’il le découvrirait. 

Avec la même rapidité avec laquelle il avait invoqué la potion, Sirius conjura l’aiguille à nouveau dans sa main. Remus zyeuta l’hameçon d’argent qui renvoya un reflet de lumière sur le visage de son détenteur. Puis souffla. 

-… Tu vas faire attention, hein ? 

Sirius haussa ses sourcils en accent circonflexe, et dans sa meilleure imitation d’un héros tragique, il plaça sa main sur son cœur, comme si les mots de Remus le lui avait arraché cruellement.

-Voyons Moony, comme si je t’avais raté une fois dans ma vie ! J’ai des années de pratique derrière moi ! 

-Ca commence à remonter … fit remarquer Remus en déchirant la manche déjà bien amochée de son pardessus. 

-Homme de peu de foi, je me vexerai presque, répondit l’autre en examinant la plaie avec un sérieux qui dénotait son expertise. 

-Sirius ? 

-Hmm ? 

-Je t’aime. 

-Moi aussi, Moony.


End file.
